


实践正义

by styx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 差不多在他的结案陈词的半道当中，威尔便对陪审团失去了耐心。（在某些时候，反过来的情形老早便已发生，或者，在另一些时候，已经濒临于发生。）汉尼拔注视着它发展，眼见着它发生，因为当威尔辩诉时，汉尼拔从不听他在讲什么。他不需要。（律师！平行世界）





	实践正义

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serving Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921597) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



标题：实践正义（《Serving Justice》）  
  
原作：misura  
  
作者电邮：misuran@yahoo.com  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/921597>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《汉尼拔》（《Hannibal》）  
  
配对：汉尼拔·莱克特（麦德斯·米科尔森）/威尔·格拉汉姆（休·丹西）  
  
等级：G  
  
摘要：差不多在他的结案陈词的半道当中，威尔便对陪审团失去了耐心。（在某些时候，反过来的情形老早便已发生，或者，在另一些时候，已经濒临于发生。）汉尼拔注视着它发展，眼见着它发生，因为当威尔辩诉时，汉尼拔从不听他在讲什么。他不需要。（律师！平行世界）  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **实践正义**  
  
著：misura  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
差不多在他的结案陈词的半道当中，威尔便对陪审团失去了耐心。（在某些时候，反过来的情形老早便已发生，或者，在另一些时候，已经濒临于发生。）汉尼拔注视着它发展，眼见着它发生，因为当威尔辩诉时，汉尼拔从不听他在讲什么。他不需要。  
  
威尔身上让他成为一位好律师（在某些人看来）的特质，同样也是让他成为一个糟糕的律师的特质：威尔相信他的委托人的案件主张。总是。  
  
比起到这儿来完成一份工作，威尔更多的是到这儿来分享他所觉察到的真相——力图让十二个人看清同样的真相。  
  
对威尔而言不幸的是（并且对他们的其余同行而言幸运的是），大多数人充其量将真相视作一个相对概念。一位陪审员兴许愿意被说服，然而威尔的所作所为并不真的关乎说服。他感觉仿佛只要你告知别人真相，他们就该认知到真相。  
  
只在汉尼拔这里他才是对的。  
  
别的所有人只把威尔看作又一位律师，穿着不那么合身也不那么合衬的西装，表现出兴许来说比大多数律师多得多的激情。  
  
那份激情确实自有其分量——若是威尔实打实地愤怒起来（而那是他一周至少会有一次的），那怒火在汉尼拔的体验中有若实质，炽烈迫人，扣人心弦。当威尔足够激愤时，不管一位陪审员有多么的玩世不恭或是优柔寡断都不重要，因为通过纯粹的意志力，威尔可以迫使他们见他所见。  
  
那是一种情绪化的东西，不过，一种感觉。威尔的辩诉犹如浪涛，将人们席卷而过。  
  
汉尼拔的辩诉，在那之后，像是一条毛巾：柔软、温暖而舒适。易于把控。易于理解。汉尼拔诉诸理智，诱导着人们去运用他们的眼睛和他们以为是他们的脑子的东西——他让他们感觉到，为了决定一个人是否有罪，他们该仅仅运用逻辑。  
  
今天，威尔并不真的像是勉力达到了‘激愤’的程度。他很是挫败，是的，并且恼火，绝对的，但这些情绪大半像是冲着陪审团去的，而那些人兴许不够聪明到看清真相，哪怕有人力图把真相拍到他们脸面前，不过当有人在脑子里把他们叫作一帮蠢货时，他们还是能够意识到的。  
  
考虑到人性如此，汉尼拔预计着威尔刚刚替他赢下了这场官司了。  
  
那会是足够好的一个理由，他猜，去邀请威尔下周六共进午餐。  
  
（他本想约在今天下午的，并且是‘晚餐附带可能的早餐’而非午餐，只不过他眼下遗憾的原料匮乏——一些个提前采购看来是绝对必须的了。）  
  
  
  
“你的委托人，”威尔说，一只手抓着咬了一半的火腿三明治，“就是头猪。”  
  
汉尼拔微笑了。法庭的缺位并不曾显著降低威尔的激情、他的 _信念_ 的火热（那并不真的是信念，考虑到威尔是 _知晓_ 的）。  
  
“那么，你所在吃的可能便是他的兄弟。”  
  
威尔发出了一声汉尼拔决定归类为笑的声响，又咬下一口。  
  
“开玩笑的，”汉尼拔说。“他原是独生子。”  
  
“我不在乎，”威尔一面咀嚼着一面说，看起来并非不开心。“操他的。这三明治不错。”  
  
“独家配方。”汉尼拔喜欢投喂威尔，特别是在这类的案子之后。威尔是位耿耿于怀的失败者，不过汉尼拔知道如何作一位宽厚大方的胜利者，所以那算是扯平了，或多或少。  
  
美食也有所帮助，通常而言。威尔出人意料地易于安抚，大多时候。  
  
“对你而言，总是独家配方。”  
  
汉尼拔耸耸肩。“我喜欢烹饪。”  
  
“这就是个三明治，”威尔说。“做三明治算不上烹饪。 _我_ 都能做三明治。”  
  
“我在想，兴许你愿意让我为你做一次晚餐。”  
  
“不认为我能阻止你，”威尔说，而那并不完全正确。  
  
足够接近了，不过。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
